


5 Bad Things John Winchester Witnessed during his Sons Pregnancy, and One Miracle.

by 2people2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2people2/pseuds/2people2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester may not have been the best father in the world, but when his son Dean ends up pregnant due to a horrible situation, abandoning Dean during his time of need was NOT an option. But while trying to be a good father, John is thrown onto the emotional roller-coaster that is conducted by one Dean Winchester.<br/>Or, an Mpreg Dean story with Good Father John Winchester in the style of 5 things +1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Bad Things John Winchester Witnessed during his Sons Pregnancy, and One Miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago on a whim. Also, I rated this story Mature due to mentions of rape with a somnophilia aspect. There are no graphic details about rape in this story.

** 5+1: John's Pov. **

**Intro:**

When I walked back into the motel room that night, I practically had a heart attack. That…monster of a man….was thrusting into my unconscious son, too caught up in raping my baby boy to notice me throwing the door open. I was so enraged that the next thing I knew I was throwing the other hunter off of my naked and bleeding son, and shooting him in the head before he could say anything.

 _I could have prevented this_. I thought to myself as I rushed towards Dean, ignoring the tears running down my face at the sight of Dean. _I shouldn’t have offered to help that asshole with the vampire hunt. I should have realized that he was looking at Dean the wrong way_... At seeing the damage done to Dean I knew that it wasn’t something I could fix on my own, and I made the split decision to wrap him up in clean blankets and rush him to the Impala to get him to the ER.

Hours later, after Dean woke up, after the doctors ran their tests and gave him some pain meds…after Dean broke down in my arms, feeling like he had no control over his life anymore…I came to a decision. I would not leave him alone no matter what. Dean had been through hell, and I was going to be a better Dad for him throughout this.

**1: Morning Sickness**

The sound of Dean throwing up in the shitty motel bathroom is what woke me up at 6:21 am.

“Dean, you ok?” I call out tiredly, stretching in bed before slowly sitting up.

“Ugh…” a groan, followed by more retching is the response I get. I slowly get up out of bed and head into the bathroom. As my eyes adjust to the artificial lighting Dean flushes the toilet and leans back against the bathtub tiredly.

“I fucking hate morning sickness.” He croaks, running the back of his hand over his mouth angrily. I chuckle tiredly as I move to the sink to fill a plastic cup with water.

“How long have you been up?” I ask and he shrugs. I sit down next to him on the dirty, old, bathroom floor as I hand him the cup.

“It feels like I’ve been throwing up for an eternity.” He says after he drinks some of the water. “What time is it?”

“Almost six thirty.” He crushes the now empty cup in his hands.

“I’ve been throwing up on and off for the last thirty minutes then.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he bites his lip nervously, bringing one of his hands down to rub gentle circles over the small swell of his stomach.

“I didn’t want to bother you with this.” I give him a hard look.

“I’m your dad; it’s part of my job to make sure you’re ok.” He doesn’t respond and I sigh.

I’ve been a shitty father, I can admit that. I taught Dean from an early age to take care of himself, so he never saw a reason to come to me for help….or if he did I would snap at him, and tell him to work it out on his own.

“Oh god…”Dean groans next to me, and I watch as he quickly pales.

“More?” I ask, and he barely has time to nod as he rushes forward in time to start retching again. My heart breaks his back strains, and guilt quickly enters my chest. “You’re ok Dean.” I say quietly as I move forward to rub soothing circles over his back.

As he continues to retch, not getting anything up, I start to think ‘I wish I would have gotten to torture the fucker who did this to Dean before I shot him in the head…’

 

**2:Hormones**

“Did you find anything?” I ask as Dean enters the motel room. He walks over to me and hands me a couple of papers.

“A man was killed there about thirty years ago; fits the bill for an angry spirit.”

“Wife cheated on him, the other man wanted the husband out of the picture…” I trail off as I continue to read.

“He’s buried about twenty minutes away from here; it should be a quick salt and burn.” He says as he shrugs out of his jacket; revealing his twenty week stomach. “Are you sure you don’t need backup?” he asks, and I roll my eyes.

“You said it yourself; simple salt and burn.”

“Exactly!” I give him an exasperated look.

“You shouldn’t be doing--” he cuts me off.

“I’m not fucking stupid dad! It’s not like I’m going to insist on taking on a god damned werewolf while pregnant!” he shouts, tears of frustration building in his eyes.

“I didn’t say you were stupid son.”

“You didn’t need to say it, it was in your eyes!” I take a calming breath.

“Dean I----” he stomps past the table and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. “Fuck.”

 

**3\. Insomnia.**

As I open Bobby’s front door at 2 am, a light from the living room is what greats me. I sigh tiredly as I toe off my shoes and walk further into the house; worry building up in my chest.

Dean looks up at me from the TV and gives me a small, tired smile.

“Hey, you’re back early.” I look into the bowl next to him and internally cringe at the mix of taco chips, salsa and peanut M&M’s. “How did the hunt go” he asks, and I shrug.

“Pretty good; Caleb dislocated his shoulder though.” I say as I grab Deans empty mug from the coffee table as he winces in sympathy. “Orange juice right?” I ask and he nods. I walk to the kitchen to refill his glass and grab myself a beer; if this is anything like Deans past bouts of insomnia, he wasn’t going to bed anytime soon.

“So.” I say as I come back into the room, handing Dean his orange juice before sitting down next to him on the couch. “I see you’re having a late night movie marathon.” I say, tipping my beer towards the TV before taking a sip. I watch as he holds his mug on his bulging stomach, using it like a table as he looks forward aimlessly. “Does Bobby know you’re up at 2 in the morning?” he snorts.

“Oh he knows. He said something along the lines of ‘you’re almost 8 months pregnant ya idjit, you’ll make yourself sick’ or some such shit.”

“He’s right though.” He rolls his eyes.

“Yeah whatever.” He says as he leans forward to set his mug back onto the table. Once he’s leaning back again he wraps his arms around his stomach protectively.

“What’s on your mind son?” I ask, already knowing what his answer will be.

“I just…hate sleeping…” I sigh as I place my beer on the table. “I thought I was doing better….” He trails off, and my heart clenches at his tone.

“You are.” He snorts.

“Yeah, waking up feeling like someone is about to fucking rape me is ‘getting better’.” He rubs his eye. “I mean hell, I was fucking asleep during the whole thing; I don’t have a righ--” I cut him off.

“Don’t you dare say you don’t have a right to be disturbed by this Dean Michael Winchester.” I say his full name, letting him know that there is no room for argument. “You are getting better, hell if this would have happened to me I would have drank myself to oblivion.” He bites his lip nervously, looking at me through the corner of his eye. “And you’re doing a good job with her.” I say, gesturing towards his stomach. He rolls his eyes.

“She’s not even born, I can’t really mess her up yet.” I turn to face him.

“When you found out you were pregnant the first thing you asked the doctor was ‘is it ok’.” He rubs his stomach slowly. “And I can tell that you love her despite how she came into being.” He licks his lips.

“She’s mine.” He says as an answer, and I smile.

“Yeah she is.” I look towards the TV for a moment. “So do you want to keep watching this?” I ask and he nods. I move closer to him and throw my arm around his shoulder; hoping that he’ll fall asleep while watching TV knowing that he’s not alone.

****

**4\. Nesting**

I come back from the grocery store to see Bobby sitting outside on the porch with a book.

“What the hell are you doing out here Bobby?” I ask as I walk towards him with two bags in my arms.

“He’s at it again and I decided to save myself.” He stands up to look in the bags I’m carrying; reaching in to grab the 12 pack of beer. “If you go in there right now he will kill you.” He says, only half joking.

“Don’t you think I learned from last week? I accidently tracked dirt into the house and he almost took my head off.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Dean practically screeches and Bobby sighs.

“He found the keys to the hallway closet.” Bobby says, pinching the bridge of his nose. I look towards the front door fearfully before sitting down next to Bobby on the porch, taking setting the grocery bags down on the ground in front of us before taking a beer. “Aren’t there eggs in there?” Bobby asks, and I turn to give him a hard look.

“I’d rather go into town tomorrow to get eggs then deal with Dean when he’s on one of his fucking cleaning frenzies.” He nods his head.

“I thought supernatural creatures were a scary thing, but a demon has nothing on a nesting Dean Winchester.” Bobby says, before chugging half a bottle of beer.

**5\. Labor**

I’m awoken by someone rapidly shaking my shoulder.

“Dad.” Dean hisses in a panicked voice, and I shoot up into a sitting position; turning on the bedside lamp as I do.

“Wait what…what’s wrong?” I ask, still half asleep. I watch him cup one of his hands under his largely swollen stomach, taking a calming breath before answering.

“I think I’m in labor.” I let his words sink in for a moment, before I stare at him in shock.

“Are you sure?” I ask, and he nods.

“I’ve been having consistent contractions for the last hour.” I look at my alarm clock to see it’s almost three in the morning. I look back towards him to see pure terror in his eyes.

“Come here.” I say opening my arms, and he quickly throws his arms around my neck. “It’s going to be ok.”

“I’m fucking terrified.” He says, shaking in my arms.

“You’re going to be fine. I’m going to help you get dressed, then we’re going to get Bobby up and head to the hospital.”

“I’m going to fuck this up.” I push him back a little so I can look into his tearful eyes.

“No you’re not. You love her so much, hell look at the nursery you set up in your room; someone who didn’t care about their kid wouldn’t have put that much effort into it.” He doesn’t look convinced. “You’ll be fine.” He swallows thickly then opens his mouth to say something, but a contraction cuts him off.

“Fuck.” He groans, grabbing onto his hardened stomach with both hands.

“Breath.” I say, taking a hold of his shoulder for support. “Hospital?” I ask once his breathing regulates. He nods, and I help him up from the bed. As we make our way out of the room, he grabs onto my shoulder to stop me.

“You’ll be there with me right?” he asks, and I nod.

“You couldn’t get me to leave you alone if you tried.” He nods his head, then heat creeps up to his face.

“Promise me you won’t…like….look down there…” he trails off, and I laugh.

“You’re my son dude; I kind of don’t want to see the miracle of life bursting from your body.” A small, relieved, smile makes its way onto his face and he nods.

“Good.” We continue our way towards his room. “But just to let you know, there’s about an eighty percent chance I’ll break your hand.” He says, and I stop in my tracks.

“If it’s the left one, I won’t be overly pissed.” He nods, and pushes past me into his room to grab some different clothes.

_He’s gonna push a kid out of his….man-gina or whatever the fuck it is… without any drugs; a broken hand isn’t anything compared to that…right? And there’s gonna be screaming and pushing and blood…oh god…._

**+1: Little Princes**

I make my way towards the maternity ward waiting room, a big ass grin in my face as I see Bobby.

“So?” he asks, jumping up from his seat instantly.

“I’m a grandpa.” I breath out, and he smiles back at me.

“How’s Dean?” he asks.

“Exhausted; which is completely understandable. I mean hell, he was in labor for twelve hours with no drugs.” He nods his head in sympathy. “So, would you like to meet your granddaughter?” I ask, and his smile widens as we travel to Deans room.

It was decided that Dean would be living with Bobby for the time being; deciding that hunting full time with a baby was a stupid idea. He’s going to be working at Bobby’s salvage yard, and do simple hunts on the side while raising his little girl. Because Bobby has always been like a second father to him, Dean asked if he could be his daughters second grandfather. When Bobby answered him all those months ago, he had cried; never thinking he would have a grandchild.

“Dean.” I call softly, knocking on the hospital door. “Are you ready for Bobby?”

“Yeah.” He croaks tiredly. I turn to Bobby.

“He’s going to pass out soon.” He nods his head in understanding before I open the door wider.

“Hey Son.” Bobby greats quietly; his eyes solely focused on the little bundle in Deans arms. Dean looks up to give us a tired grin as we walk closer.

“Hey; I’d like you to meet my daughter.” He says, re-adjusting his arms to give Bobby a better look at his precious little girl. My breath catches in my throat at the sight of her.

She’s the most innocent little thing I’ve seen in my life. Little tufts of black hair, the most perfect caramel skin tone, and the most adorably scrunched up nose.

“God,” Bobby chokes out, “she’s so beautiful.” Dean gives us a tired smile.

“Do you know what you want to name her?” I ask, and he bites his lip nervously.

“I was thinking Marie Grace…but if you don’t--” I cut him off.

“It’s perfect.” I take a step closer to play with her tiny hand. “It suites her well.” We’re interrupted by a knocking at the door.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to check on Dean and his little girl.” A male nurse, Tom, says with a small smile.

“We’ll be right outside Dean.” I say and he nods.

“Well.” I say as Bobby closes the door behind us.

“She’s perfect John.” Bobby says, still in shock at the little girl he’s just seen. I nod, finally speechless.

_I don’t care that she was the product of Gordon Walker viciously attacking my boy…I love that little girl so much…and I’m making it my job to do anything and everything to make her and Dean safe._

**The end.**


End file.
